This application requests continuing support for the Cancer Research Center at the University of Chicago (UCCRC). Clinical and laboratory research is organized into five established programs (Molecular Biology of Cell Growth and Differentiation; Cancer Molecular Genetics; lmmunology and Cancer; Clinical and Experimental Therapeutics, Advanced Imaging) and three developing programs (Breast Cancer, Prostate Cancer, Prevention and Control). Clinical research is a major focus of multidisciplinary activity at the UCCRC. More than 800 patients are enrolled annually on clinical research protocols supported by cooperative agreements to conduct phase I phase II and phase III clinical trials. The UCCRC is the host institution for the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) and also participates in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, the Gynecologic Oncology Group and the Children's Cancer Group. Funds are requested in this application for Senior Leadership, Program Leaders, Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, Administration, Pilot Trials, the Clinical Protocol Review and Monitoring System and eleven shared resources (Transgenic Mouse/Embryonic Stem Cell Facility; Animal Barrier Facility; DNA Sequencing Facility; Oligopeptide Synthesis Facility; Flow Cytometry and lmmunohistochemistry Facility; Electron Microscopy Facility; NMR Spectroscopy Facility; Monoclonal Antibody Facility; Pharmacology Core Facility; Protocol and Data Management Office and Biostatistics Facility). The overall goals of the UCCRC are (1) to stimulate and support collaborative interdisciplinary laboratory research in cancer; (2) to advance discoveries and new treatment strategies from the laboratory to clinical application; (3) to apply modern techniques of molecular biology, genetics and cytogenetics to the study of human tumors; (4) to conduct multidisciplinary clinical treatment programs for patients with cancer; (5) to provide education and training in cancer research for basic scientists, clinical investigators and health care professionals at all levels of training; (6) to provide access to clinical trials to community oncologists and minority populations via a network of affiliated hospitals and (7) to initiate cancer prevention and control research at the University of Chicago and the Chicago metropolitan area.